Can This Last?
by Kryren
Summary: Zack is cornered in a deserted hallway. PWP Sephiroth/Zack.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Sad, I know.

AN: This is a repost of one of my first FF7 stories. Same thing as last time but this one has been cleaned up and is no longer the grammatical mess it was four years ago.

* * *

"Come on, tell me you want this. Tell me you want me. I want to hear you."

My voice caught as I heard the deep, masculine voice whisper huskily in my ear. I felt something hard press against my lower back. The moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

There I was, pressed face first against the wall of a deserted corridor in the middle of the night with a very handsome, very horny SOLDIER general making sure I didn't move till he said I could. I don't know exactly how I ended up like this and I honestly don't care. All I cared about at that moment was the hard bulge pressing into my back and the equally hard body holding me to the wall.

"I want this, I want you," I whimpered, my voice barely audible through the blood pounding in my ears.

"What was that commander, I didn't quite hear you." He ground his erection against me for emphasis as his hand snaked around to stroke my own hardness. I tilted my head back, gasping.

"Seph!" His hand worked me harder, bringing me close. If he didn't stop soon I was going to have a very sticky mess in my pants.

"Say it," he growled. I could tell that he couldn't last much longer either as he grounded harder into me. I could feel my control slipping fast.

"Oh gods! I want you!" I gasped out with my last bit of coherent though. He stopped. I felt his body leave mine, my back cold where his body heat had been. I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"My quarters." was all he said as he turned and walked calmly towards the First class barracks. I stood there dumbfounded. Trying to piece together what had just happened, or rather what had almost happened. At last I came to my senses and raced after Sephiroth.

I finally caught up with him outside his quarters. He looked at me, almost amused as he unlocked and opened the door. I followed him inside and no sooner had the door shut, that I was pressed up against it, Sephiroth's lips on mine. Talk about mood swings. I moaned and responded to the sudden passionate kiss, and ran my hands down his chest. He grabbed them before they got to far and pinned them above my head with one of his own.

As he pressed his body against mine, I could feel he was still hard -- as was I -- as he ground our erections together. I felt his free hand travel across my chest, down my stomach, and to the waistband of my pants. His skill hand quickly pulled my shirt out of my pants. He released my hands long enough to grab my shoulders and gently throw me on the couch in his living room. Looking up in his eyes, I could see the burning lust glowing, intensifying the mako glow.

He used both of his hands to rip my shirt off before leaning down once more to ravage my mouth. I used my now free hands to find the clasps of his coat and unfasten them. With the sound of crumbling leather, his coat was off and we were both shirtless.

I broke the kiss to stare at his chest. The muscles so tones, his skin, so pale, like milk covered steel. I was laying on my back, and he was half straddling one of my legs, his body half off, half on the couch. From this angle I could clearly see the bulge in his pants.

I pushed him off gently, and within seconds he was sitting on the couch and I was resting between his legs. I ran my hand over the tight bulge in his pants, watching him shudder at the feeling. With deft fingers I undid the button clasp of his pants, before leaning up and taking the zipper in my teeth and pulling it down.

He raised his hips slightly so that I could slide his pants and boxers down. I was in slight wonder of what I saw. He was nicely sized, and I could already see a drop of precome on the rosy head of his member. Leaning forward, I licked the tip, teasingly. He gasped softly.

I took the whole tip in my mouth, my tongue circling it gently. After playing for a few seconds, I took more of his cock in my mouth, sucking gently, but with greater force the farther I went down. I felt his hands intertwine in my hair as I began to bob my head.

It didn't take long before I felt his hands clinch in my hair and his body stiffen above me as he released in my mouth. I swallowed every drop, the taste bitter, but not unpleasant.

He pulled me up by my shoulders and once again laid me down on the couch. His hands undid the clasps of my pants quickly and feverishly. I pulled him down into a kiss, passionate and heated as I felt his hand between my legs.

He gently probed my entrance with one finger, the feeling odd, but not painful. My body was just getting used to the intrusion when sparks flashed before my eyes. I cried out in utter pleasure. I don't know what the hell he had done, but if he didn't do it again, someone was going to get hurt.

He added a second finger then, still moving around inside me, and only occasionally brushing that spot deep inside me. When the third finger was added I was almost to the point of begging, I wanted him in me so bad.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of me and spat on his hand. He worked the spit over his once again hard member.

"This may hurt, just try to relax," he said softly as he moved to settle between my legs. I relaxed as much as I could. Then I felt his hardness press against my opening, before penetrating me. Slowly, he buried himself deep with in me to the hilt. He sighed when he was in me fully.

Locking his eyes with mine, he began to move, gently. It was heaven. It didn't take him long to build up a fast pace, I couldn't keep up with him. All my mind knew was in, out, in out, oh gods! Yes! In, out.

He thrust into me, hard, fast, almost frantic hitting that spot deep inside me over and over. I didn't know how much more I could take! I could feel his hardness, filling me, stretching me, claiming me, making me his. Oh gods! Is it possible to feel like this? Don't stop! Never stop!

My release was building up inside me, I could feel it. All too soon it was over. He and I both went over the edge together, clinging to each other, for dear life, not wanting to fall so far over we could never get back.

At last the worlds stopped spinning and my breathing returned to an almost normal level. I looked around and there he was, on top of me, his green eyes half lidded and still slightly misted from lust. I could feel his rapid heart beat against my own. At some point we had fallen off the couch and were now sprawled on the floor. The burning sensation on my back told me that I was going to have one hell of a carpet burn.

At length he slid off me and we made it back on the couch. We curled up into each other's arms and he pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover us. I was exhausted, but still, something was bothering me.

"Seph," I whispered, afraid to break the silence. Green eyes opened to slits and glanced tiredly at me. "about tonight, is this a one time thing?" it sounded childlike, even to me. He yawned and shifted slightly.

"I don't know Zack. Do you want it to be?" he asked. In truth I didn't know what I wanted. But given the events of the night, I was willing to try this if he was.

"I don't know, but if you wanted mind a repeat, I wouldn't object to much." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Zack, we'll see what the morning brings."


End file.
